A Change of Heart
by sweetlikecandy
Summary: Lily finds herself sharing a Head BoyGirl common room with James. He tries to prove to Lily he's not the airhead he once was. Meanwhile, their best friends, Sirius and Theia, fall for each other. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Train

((Alright. I didn't make most of these characters. JK Rowling did. I did make Theia, though. And any other characters not from the books. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!))

"Lily! Slow down!" Theia Talus called after her friend.

"I want to see my Head Girl compartment!" Lily Evans said eagerly, dragging Theia by the arm. She stopped as she spotted the compartment at the back of the train, with HEAD BOY HEAD GIRL shining at her in gold letters. And standing beside the door, was Remus Lupin.

"Good to see you again, Evans." Moony greeted. He was looking pale, but then again, he usually did.

"Hey, Remus. Don't tell me one of your friends is in there....?" Lily asked. Out of Remus, Peter, James and Sirius, Remus was the only one she could stand. He, too, loved school and books, and didn't go out of his way to cause trouble.

"I'm afraid so. James has been made Head Boy this year. Dumbledore's always loved him. And he's insisted that we join him in his room. Peter isn't feeling too well, mind you. So he isn't. But the rest of us are in there."

"BUT ITS MINE TOO!" Lily protested.

"I never said you weren't welcome." Remus answered, looking startled.

"Fine. Theia. Come on." Lily said, barging in. Theia followed her angered friend with an apologetic look at Lupin.

Lily stopped. Very suddenly, as she entered the room. Theia crashed into her, and Lily was knocked into the wall, Theia tumbling after her.

"Evans! Are you alright?" James called. It was his fault that she had stopped after dragging Theia, and Theia crashed into her. He had no shirt on, and was standing in his boxers. Sirius was the same. James reached over to help Lily up, but she brushed away his hand. Both girls stood up. Lily's fiery red hair seemed to crackle in rage, and her green eyes narrowed.

"How dare you! This is my compartment, too! I'm not about to share it with two naked men!"

"Calm down, Evans. That's why we had the door closed. We need to get into our robes."

Both Theia and Sirius were silent. Sirius had gotten into his robes, and was now grinning casually at Theia. Theia caught his eye and smiled, tossing her long chestnut brown hair.

"Fine." Lily said calming down, "put on your robes, because we're staying." she said.

James threw on his long black Hogwarts robes, and peered out the door.

"Moony! You let them in while we were changing." James accused playfully.

"I wasn't aware you had told me you would be."

"You were too busy reading that werewolf story to hear your friends?" Sirius kidded.

"Yes. The author of this book needs to be re-informed of some werewolf traits. Many of these facts are wrong." grinned Remus.

"Are all three of you staying here?" Theia asked, looking directly at Sirius.

"Yup." Sirius replied.

"Come in already, Moony, so we can shut the door." James said, closing the door behind Remus.

There was a moment of silence. Remus sat down on one of the crimson couches, his nose buried in the book.

Both Sirius and Theia made to sit next to him, but both stopped awkwardly, and gestured that the other sit first. Lily beat them both, and plopped down next to Remus. She had no intention of sitting next to Sirius, or especially James. And she had a right to. They were in their Seventh year, and James had asked her out all of their sixth year, fifth year, and even in their fourth year! But to her amazement, James ran his hands casually through his hair, and sat down on the other couch. Sirius and Theia sat down beside him. The silence grew awkward. Remus seemed oblivious to it, and it was Lily who broke it. She turned to Remus.

"So you're a Prefect again?" she asked.

"Yes." Remus said, his eyes snapping back to Lily.

"Ah. I hope you're taking Arithmancy again. We could study together, then."

James' mouth opened in shock. Lily wanted to hang out with Moony, but disliked him. And yet they were friends! But a nagging vocie in his head reminded him that he was not at all like Moony, no matter how close they were. Sirius, on the other hand, was more like him. Both had girls swooning over them since their first year at Hogwarts. Sirius had a trademark smile that seemed to attract girls like a moth to a flame. And James, too, had stunning good looks, and was outstanding at Quidditch. Plus, all the girls they had ever been with loved their sense of mischief.

Amused, James noted that Theia was flirting with Sirius. And suddenly, it hit him. He hadn't thought about another girl since last year. All he thought about was Lily, when he could have any girl in the school. What had changed? He and Sirius were famous for one night stands with more than half the female population...and Sirius seemed ready to keep that reputation this year. But James was not. The only girl he wanted was the girl it seemed he could not have. Lily Evans. Moony's response jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Prongs will also be in Arithmancy." Remus said. James felt a wave of gratitude towards Remus.

"Oh." Lily said in a monotone, her gaze turning to James. Her brilliant green eyes rested their only a moment before flickering towards Theia and Sirius. "Oh." she repeated again, sounding disgusted.

James and Remus both turned towards Sirius and Theia, to find them kissing, and moaning softly. Sirius pushed himself on top of Theia, and James found himself forced to the corner of the couch. He sighed, and rose off of it, to join Lily and Remus. Lily did not look pleased at this, but for a change, said nothing.

"I'm sorry...Theia's not usually like this." she told the two.

"Ah. Sirius is." James answered.

"I know." Lily stated. James noticed how close her was to her. The closest he'd ever been without Lily getting pissy. But then again, he usually deserved it. Too many times he had pulled pranks on her. But he wouldn't anymore.

"Listen, Evans..." he began. But he stopped, when he felt his manhood start to harden. Oh no. _Please don't let Lily notice... _he thought desperately, gazing down at the bulge that was appearing in his robes.

"What?" Lily asked, as he trailed off.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted...all of last year. And the years before that. I've changed. And I'm sorry."

Lily said nothing, but James heard a light snort. Turning slightly away, so he wouldn't see her perfect face...he pale skin highlighted by her curly red hair. So he couldn't gaze at her emerald eyes, on notice the ripples in her robes from her perfect thighs. Instead, he forced himself to think of Snivellus, and the pains in between his legs lessened, and he shuddered in disgust.

This year he had promised himself not to tease Snivellus as much, too. He found it difficult to think about being nice, but decided he simply would avoid the greasy teen.

Another long silence passed, broken only by the grunting of Theia, as Sirius fondled her. She was moaning, he was panting, and as Theia sat, stradling him, he began to unbutton her robes.

"Honestly, Padfoot. We're still here. Keep your clothes on!" James groaned.

"Huh....oh...yeah..." Sirius said, suddenly remembering. He slid out from under Theia looking sheepish. Theia fixed her clothing, and they sat quietly for the rest of the trip.

Lily was startled. The James Potter she knew would have been laughing at Sirius, saying he was going to have a turn. Was James really new and improved? She didn't have time to consider it more, because the train came to a stop.

"We're here." stated Remus.

"Accio luggage!" James said, and his stuff flew into his hand.

"Honestly, James. You could have just picked it up." Lily said. For once, James didn't argue. Silently, he left the compartment. Lily turned to Remus, who gave a shurg, and followed with his stuff. Sirius, too, left, after a quick kiss to Theia.

"All set, Lily?" Theia asked.

"Yeah...I think so. Where's Misty?" Lily wondered. As if on cue, a white cat meowed, and slunk out from under the coach. She had a few copper spots, and a couple of silver ones on her back. The top of her head was a swirling mass of brown, copper and silver, while there was a brown smudge on the side of her nose. She purred at the sight of Lily, and leapt into her arms.

"Hey, kitty." Lily said, stroking Misty's soft fur.

"Alright. Let's go." Theia said, her own cat, Skye, was solid white with long fur tagged along at her heels.

The two swept out of the train, all set for their final year at Hogwarts.


	2. Head Boy and Girl Dormitory

((Again...same rules as the last page. I created Theia, please don't copy her. The rest were created by JK Rowling, maybe an occasional name by me, if you don't recognize it. Please R&R.))

After the Sorting Ceremony, Remus headed over towards Lily and Theia.

"As you know, I'm a Prefect. I'll be staying in Gryffindor homeroom, though, if you need to find me. You're Head Girl, , so you get your own compartment and common room. I've been told to tell you you're password is _Intrivinous Capona_. Good luck." he said, and headed off.

"Um. Bye then...see you at the feast!" Theia said heading for the Gryffindor room.

"Bye." Lily said glumly. She didn't want to have her own headquarters, away from all her friends. But she wouldn't complain; Head Girl was an honor. She headed towards the portrait of Sir Cadogan. "Hi. I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl. _Intrivinous Capona_." she greeted.

"Such a lovely lass! Welcome!" roared Sir Cadogan, swinging on his hinges to allow Lily access. As soon as she entered, she drew a sharp intake of breath. The common room was beautiful! Black couches and chairs pointed towards a roaring fireplace. A lovely white carpet was all around, and Lily wondered how long it would stay so clean. The walls were a gleaming white, and two golden staircases loomed in front of her. One had pink steps, the other had blue. Liking pink better, Lily headed up the right staircase. She found a brown door, with her name on it. She opened it, and saw her new room.

"It's beautiful..." Lily breathed. Soft pink carpet lead her towards her bed. It was a brialliant canopy bed with a whtie veil. Misty squirmed in her arms, and Lily released her. She jumped onto the bed, and immediately curled up to sleep on the soft, fluffy pillow. Lilly began to unpack, putting everything neatly into the oak cupboards, drawers and shelves. She noticed a bathroom, and was about to explore when she heard a

"Whoa!" from downstairs. She headed down the stairs, about to tell the student off for sneaking into the Head Girl dorm, when she was it was James Potter.

"What are you doing here?" She accused. James ran his hands through his hair, his hazel eyes turning to look at her.

"Surely you haven't forgotten I'm Head Boy?" he asked, incredulous.

"Isn't....isn't this the Head Girl dorm?" Lily said, taken aback.

"No. We share. you have the pink room on the right, the blue stairs on the left lead to mine." James explained. Lily was shocked. It all made sense, but....a year of James Potter in the same dorm...alone?!

"Okay. But don't you dare pull anything." she stated. In the past, James had ltitered the Gryffindor common room with slugs, and other foul things. But she also meant that she didn't want him to pull any moves on her. She noticed, to her amazement, that James looked hurt. Not for the first time in the day did she wonder if he really had changed.

"Sorry...?" She ventured, feeling bad for hurting his feelings. But she had meant it. She knew very well that last year alone, James had a girl with him almost every night. Sometimes more than one a night. And Lily Evans was not that kind of girl.

"No. It's okay." he said, before heading into his room. Lily followed him, after a moment. To her amazement, the steps didn't form a slippery slide, like they did when boys or girls tried to enter the other gender's room. She supposed the Head boy and Girl had more trust. And of course, she had no intention of shagging James.

Up until last year, she had thought all her friends were virgins. But many of them started chasing after boys, and by the end of the year, most of them were giggling about Sirius Black's smile, or Jame Potter's build. And sure enough, more than a dozen were able to brag about spending the night with either one of them. While still their friend, Lily found herself disgusted with the way they acted around the two. And yet, even her closest friend, Theia, was flirting with Sirius this year. And Lily was sure the only reason Theia wasn't going after James was because he liked Lily.

Sighing, she knocked on James' door. He opened it, looking amazed not only by his massive room, but the fact that Lily had followed him.

"Yeah, Evans?" he asked.

"Um. We should go down to the Great Hall. The feast will be starting..." Lily said. She hadn't really planned on saying that, but why else had she followed him?

"Yeah. Walk with me?" he dared to ask. Lily considered. The James from last year would have put a spider in her hair by now. But James seemed sincere this time.

"Sure." she said, adding, "only because I want to talk to Remus about studies." James broke into a grin. They two headed off. It wasn't long before a mob of girls surrounded James, and Lily warily backed off. Moments later, James appeared at her side again.

"I can't believe you." she hissed.

"Why?"

"You're finally acting decent to me, so I decide to hang out with you. As soon as we set foot outside, you've got a mob of girls around you!"

"Listen, Evans. It's not my fault. I can't just tell them all to bugger off!" he protested. Lily knew he was right, and was glad he hadn't said something about how he loved the attention. As they entered the Great Hall, Lily's group of friends greeted her. As soon as they spotted James beside her, they shot herp uzzled looks. Here was the girl who had been mad at them only last year of sleeping around with the two most popular boys in the school...hanging out with one of them!

"Hi, James." they chorused.

"Hey." he answered. The burst into a fit of giggles. Lily spotted Theia sitting at a table up ahead. Remus was with her. She beelined towards them, James following.

"Hey Theia, hi Remus." she greeted.

"Mooy, where's Padfoot?" James asked. Remus looked up from his book, and Lily noticed Theia lean in a little, eager for the answer.

"Elle spotted him in the hallway, and they disappeared into the Ravenclaw dorm." Remus said boredly. Lily watched as Theia slumped back into her seat, knowing fully what Sirius was up to.

"Again? Elle was mad at Sirius last time, for shagging her friend the next night!" James said.

"Yes, but all the girls are Elle's friends. She's quite popular." Moony added. Lily sighed. Elle was another friend of hers who could be too involved with sex for Lily's taste. Ever since, in their third year, when Sirius had commented that she had a nice ass, she had swore she was in love with him. And what was worse, Theia seemed headed in that direction. And Lily knew Theia could do better than that player.

Her friend was pretty quite all through the feast, and afterwards, Lily turned to her, concerned.

"You're not thinking about Sirius are you?"

"Yeah." Theia admitted. "I really like him..."

"That's what all the girls say. 'Sirius has a smile to die for!' 'James has the hottest body I've ever seen!'" Lily mimicked, which brought a smile to Theia's face. Unfortunately, it crashed to the floor again, as her cheeks flushed red.

"What?" Lily asked. Then she turned around. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James stood behind them.

"Didn't know you cared, Lily." Sirius stated. He had was all over the place, so that he resembled James' nturally messy hair. It was obvious what he had just done, plus the fact that there was a large hickey on his neck. Lily, turning crimson, happened to notice Peter Pettigrew standing there. He hadn't changed at all fro mthe first time she had seen him. He was still short, and resembled a ten year old. And he gazed up at the other three with worshipping eyes.

"Hey, Theia." he greeted, turning from Lily to her friend. Theia just watched him, with anger blazing in her eyes. Sirius grinned at the two, and already, Lily noticed Theia's anger was melting.

"I don't." Lily said to the group, spun on her heel and walked off. Moments later, Theia joined her.

"That Sirius Black! He thinks he's so hot." Lily hissed.

"...He is..." Theia remarked. "James is even better looking, though. You're really lucky, you know, Lily. James really likes you, and he's alot more mature now."

"Sirius isn't." Lily stated firmly.

"I know. But I don't care about that. You do. And James is perfect for you." Theia insisted.

"Goodnight." Lily said stonily, heading into her quarters, leaving Theia in the hall. She flopped onto her bed, deep in thought. Lily had noticed the way James acted on the train with Theia and Sirius. And then again when Remus told him that Sirius was busy shagging Elle. Maybe he _was _changing.Maybe. and she fell asleep with thoughts of James Potter in her head.


	3. Arithmancy

((Same thing. I didn't make the characters, with exception to Theia, Elle and Leilanni. The others are copyright to JK Rowling. Please read and review.))

Misty's deep purring woke Lily up from her deep slumber. She flopped over on her side, to look at the time. She had ten minutes until class begun.

"I'm gonna be late!" Lily cried, leaping up. She headed for the shower, but heard it was already running,

"James! Get your ass out!" Lily bellowed. She wasn't one to curse, but drastic times called for drastic measures. The shower stopped, and Lily heard a grunt in reply. The door swung open, and there stood Sirius Black, clad only in a lop-sided towel.

"Aaah!" Lily cried. "What are you doing here?" Just then, James rounded the corner, fully dressed and ready.

"I let Si use our bathroom...it's really nice." James said calmly. Lily just stared for a moment, then like a flash, she dove past Sirius, and closed the door.

"My robes were in there..." Sirius began, ready to knock on the door. James shook his head, and Sirius lowered his hand.

"She's late and I'll bet she still needs to apply hours of make-up." James said, grinning. "Leave her alone if you like your balls where they are."

"Fair enough. I'll use your robes, then." Sirius said. "let's go...I personally don't want to run into a late, pissed off Lily. I think her eyes would shoot sparks."

"Or her hair." James added. Sirius got changed quickly, and before they could walk out, Lily came out of the shower.

"That was fast..." James began. As Lily raced out, in only a towel, the usual pains in his manhood started up again. Beside him, he heard Sirius curse under his breath, and he figured the same was happening to his best friend.

"Come on." he told Sirius, and headed out. Sirius followed reluctantly.

"Holy shit!" Sirius cried, grinning. "I really wanted that towel to fall off."

"Oh, come on..." James said, "Let's get some breakfast."

"What happened to James the horn dog? Don't tell me you didn't feel the bulge!" Sirius taunted as they headed down to the Great Hall. Meanwhile, Lily flung on her robes, and raced out into the hallway. Realizing she had no time for breakfast, she headed to Arithmancy. She ran into James on the way.

"Hey, Evans. I brought you a muffin...figured you wouldn't have a chance to get breakfast." James said, blushing slightly. Lily was surprised, and was about to say her thanks when Peter Pettigrew distracted James.

"I've got Divination, Padfoot. Any advice?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah...don't listen to Trelawney." James kidded. Peter grinned and dashed off.

"I don't think you should be giving him advice like that when he worships you so much...." came the soft voice of Remus.

"Aw, he knows I was kidding, Moony." James argued. Just then, a group of girls headed for Lily. Elle was one of them. Lily noticed Theia wasn't there, having already gone to Muggle Studies. Unlike Lily, Theia was born to wizards, and was fascinated by muggle uses, especially the telephone. Sirius was in the same class.

"Hey, Lily." Elle greeted. The other girls waved. Lily greeted them. They talked a bit, but the conversation kept turning to James and Sirius, no matter how hard Lily tried to change the subject.

"So..James is sure good at Quidditch." Elle began.

"Yeah. I sure hope the Chudley Cannons end their losing streak." Lily supplied.

"You share a dorm with him..."

"Yeah. It's nice and all, but I miss the groups of people in the Gryffindor common room." Lily finished. Elle seemed to realize their conversation was going nowhere. She switched to Sirius.

"Sirius has been hanging out with your friend Theia alot." Elle stated. _Aha_. Lily thought. Elle was jealous.

"Yes, he has."

"Have you been hanging out with Theia at night?"

"Until I go to my dorm..." Lily said. Elle didn't have a chance to ask Lily more, because Arithmancy class began. Lily gazed about. She noticed an empty space by Leilanni Parker, and considered sitting down. But she wanted to study with Remus, and turned to sit with him and James.

"Hey Evans," James said, squishing over. Remus was startled as James suddenly slid him along the bench, but smiled as she spotted Lily.

"Hi James, Remus."

"Hi Lily."

And with that, they began their first class together. It was hard work, but Lily was amazed at how good James was at it. Again, he wasn't fooloing around, and was truly working. And the end of the class, she had considerably warmed up to him.

"We've got alot of homework due next class. Which is in a week. How about the three of us meet one night to finish it?" Lily suggested. James' heart gave a leap. She hadn't just ignored him, and talked to Moony about studies. She had said 'three.' He grinned.

"I'm up for it, Moony?"

"Yes. Not tonight though. I've got Prefect duties." Remus said. Lily hadn't had a single Head Girl task, she assumed because the year was going along so well. For now, she simply acted as a Prefect, telling kids off for using magic in the corridors, and yelling at Peeves for threatening the first years. They decided on a date, and headed off towards their next class. Care of Magical Creatures, with Professor Grubbly-Plank. Also with Sirius, Theia, and Peter. In their class, Professor Grubbly-Plank had a gold unicorn foal, a silver adolescent, and a pure white adult.

"Only the girls may approach. Unicorns don't like males." Grubby-Plank said. Lily and Theia, among other girls headed up, leaving Sirius, James, Remus and Peter.

"When are you gonna start shagging again, Prongs?" Sirius asked playfully. "I'm way up on you now." James ignored his question. Sirius already knew he didn't like anybody but Lily.

"Who have you got tonight?" James groaned.

"Well, Elle offered. But tonight, I have a plan." Sirius stated. Peter looked up eagerly at this.

"Honestly, Padfoot. If you spent half as much time on your studies as you do about snogging, you'd be a star student." That was Remus, of course. Sirius paid no attention.

"Do you think I could hang out in your common room? Elle will maul me if I stay in Gryffindor tonight." Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. But leave Lily alone." James said.

"Of course! You doubt me?" Sirius said, mock wincing. James couldn't help but chuckle. For the rest of the class, the four boys watched the unicorns, and listening to the girls shriek with delight as they stroked them. Peter looked as though he seriously wished he was a unicorn right then. The day flew by quickly, with only Potions in the afternoon. Night came, and James and Sirius headed for the Head Boy and Girl dormitory.


	4. Freshening Up

James muttered the password, and the Sir Cadogan grudgingly swung forwards. He and Sirius entered the dorm quietly. They heard two voices, clearly belonging to Lily and Theia. James was about to greet them, but Sirius covered his mouth.

"Shhh...don't you know they're talking about us?" Sirius whispered. He grinned his famous grin. His mischevious, typical Sirius grin. Sure enough, Theia's voice sounded.

"I've fallen for him, though."

"But he's been with countless girls!" Lily cried.

"Not me, though." Theia answered, sounding disappointed.

"Nor me. And he won't get to, either." Lily said firmly.

"But that Potter will." Theia teased. Obviously Lily had shot her a look of outrage or disbelief, because Theia continued. "Don't look at me like that! I've seen the way you blush when he talks to you! You say you don't trust him; that he throws spiders at you, but really Lily, when was the last time?"

"Ooookaaaay. I admit. He's changed." Lily said. Sirius shot James a grin. James was feeling uncomfortable for spying, and pulled out of Sirius' grip.

"I can't believe that knight." James said loudly, striding into the room. Both girls looked at him in horror, wondering if he'd heard anything. Sirius followed along. They had stopped talking about him, anyway. He flashed his grin at the girls at got two different responses. Theia smiled back, while Lily gave him a glare.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Mr. Black, but you seem to think that smile if yours is pretty special." Lily stated.

"I do." Sirius answered.

"It is!" Theia giggled. Lily rolled her eyes, turning to James.

"He isn't staying the night, is he?"

"I dunno. Depends when he leaves." James chuckled.

"Theia is...and she won't be much company if he stays." Lily commented truthfully. In the meantime, Sirius and Lily were gazing at eachother with lovesick eyes. Sirius wasn't considered a woman's man for nothing. He knew what he wanted, and exactly how to get it.

"Ahem. I'm gonna go up to your room...to freshen up..." he said to James, while looking directly at Theia. He stood up and left. James knew exactly what was going on. That had been one of his tricks...back when he was into that kind of stuff. He'd taught that to Sirius! By the looks of things, Theia had an idea, too. She grinned, and as soon as Sirius left, she pulled out a pocket mirror, and fixed her make-up, and smoothed her straight brown hair.

"So...James. I heard the Quidditch season is about to begin." Theia began.

"Yeah. We don't have a Captain yet." James said.

"It'll be you. You're the star player." Lily said, suddenly. James was taken aback. A compliment from Lily! Again, he felt his muscles in his thighs tighten, and he shifted uncomfortably. One of his fantasies was him, having caught the Snitch, and Lily cheering for him. Kissing him. And that compliment reminded him of it. Now, suddenly, he was eager to change the topic. There was a moment of silence.

Sirius was up in James' room, wondering what was taking so long with Theia. Deciding she wasn't coming, he took off his robes, revealing just his boxers. He was from a pure wizard family, and had no muggle clothing. He pulled his manhood free of his boxers. He began sliding his hand up and down the shaft of his manhood. He didn't hear the silence breaker downstairs.

"Well. I'll be right back." Theia said, heading up the stairs. She spotted Sirius in the bathroom, having a little fun with himself.

"Hmm...am I too late?" she taunted, standing in the doorway. Sirius froze, and looked over at her.

"I thought you weren't coming. It took you so long." Sirius said. He was suddenly aware of himself, and tucked his manhood back into his boxers. He headed for Theia, and put his arms around her waist. She gazed into his dark eyes, and her knees felt like jelly when he flashed his smile. She was so close...she could see every single one of his dazzling white teeth. Unable to resist, she gently placed her lips on his. Sirius wasn't one to be gentle. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, clashing with hers. She couldn't help it---she ran her tongue along his smooth, perfect teeth---before fully entering his own mouth. Sirius paused.

"It's not fair that I'm standing here, almost completely naked, and you've got all your robes on."

"Fair enough." Theia smiled. "You can take them off...unless you prefer me with my clothes on?"

"That I don't." Sirius chuckled. He tugged off her robes, and instantly had her bra off. His tongue ran along her breasts, and Theia moaned in pleasure. He flicked them lightly, before removing her lace underwear. He gazed at the petals before him, before plunging his tongue into her. She shrieked with delight. He was so good at it, but then again, he'd been with other women many times before. Now that wasn't a pleasant thought. Theia turned her thoughts to the scene before her. She was practically writhing with pleasure...she needed to lay down. She was too weak to stand anymore. She intended to head for the bed, but sank to her knees on the soft carpet. Sirius removed his boxers, and like a wildcat, he pounced.

They could hear Theia's shrieks from the common room. Disgusted, Lily buried her head into James' shoulder, trying to block out the noise. Even though it wasn't in loving nature, and simply trying to block out the sound, James smiled. And, with the sounds of Sirius moaning, his manhood was definitely not getting any larger. He put his hand on Lily's shoulder. Suddenly, she snapped back up as though she realized what she was doing. She turned wide, green eyes onto James, pulling away.

"Sorry!" she said, backing up to the other side of the coach. Before James could assure her it was okay, she had pillows blocking her ears. James was amused. She looked so little, cowering in the corner of the coach. But he remained where he was. Lily was obviously opposed to any physical interaction with a guy. Unlike Theia, who's constant screaming racked James' mind. He stood rigidly staring into the flames, trying to think of Quidditch, and not of what was taking place in HIS bedroom.

With Theia's shrieks, and Sirius' moans still loud, Lily stood up.

"I'm going to bed." Lily said to James. "Goodnight." When he returned her good-bye, she headed up the stairs. She knew James was alcking a bedroom right now, and left her door open. She wouldn't blame him if he came in, but she wouldn't let him sleep in her bed. She whispered a simple teeth cleansing spell, got into her flowing nightgown, and turned out the light.


	5. Theia's Worries

((Yeah...Theia, Elle, Leilanni and Allan are all my creations. Plus Misty and Skye.The rest are JK Rowling's. Please R&R.))

Lily woke up, to find, surprisingly, that James was not in her room. She headed to the common room, and saw that James had fallen asleep in one of the chairs, with hsi robes still on.

"Wake up." she said softly. James stirred, and yawned.

"Morning." he said. His voice cracked with sleep. Lily smiled. She was feeling much more trusting to James now.

"I'm going to have a shower. Don't fall back asleep or you'll be late." she said, heading back up the stairs. She had a quick shower, got dressed, and when she headed down stairs, James was nowhere to be seen. She headed up the stairs to the Head Boy dorm, wondering if Theia was still there. She was, but sirius was nowhere to be seen. And Theia was completely naked, with no sheets over her. The next thing she noticed was James. He had his hands over his eyes, and was edging quickly past his bed, and into the bathroom. Lily broke into a smile. He was a good guy.She headed over to the bed, trying not to get a good look at her friend.

"Theia. Wake up." she whispered. Theia opened her eyes, and turned to Lily. She noticed she was naked, and gasped, grabbing some sheets to cover herself.

"You had a wild night." Lily said. Theia wasn't sure if she was angry, or amused. Or something entirely different. Theia automatically turned to the open space of bed beside her.

"But he left me." she said bitterly. "He was the best sex I've ever had. But what am I? Nothing. He's been with hundreds of girls. I'm probably the worst."

"Don't say that. And he left because that's what Sirius does. You knew that." Lily soothed.

"But I'm not experienced! What if he woke up and realized I was horrible. I've only slept with Allan and him!" Allan was Theia's boyfriend from the year before.

"You're more experienced than I am." Lily said softly.

"But you don't want sex. I love Sirius...and I just hope he doesn't leave me." Theia said. After a moment, she smiled. "I sound like Elle!" Lily was silent, thinking about what Theia had said. She wasn't so sure anymore....

"I'd better get dressed. I don't plan to be like Elle...wishing for Sirius all day." Theia stated, rising. Lily turned her head to give Theia privacy as she got into her robes. As soon as James was showered and ready, they took off for breakfast. They sat down with Remus and Peter. Moments later, Sirius came swaggering in.

"Oh dear. Who was it this time?" Remus asked.

"Someone..." Sirius answered.

"That unimportant? You always say her name. And all the unwanted details, too." Remus said, returning to his book. Peter looked disappointed that Sirius wasn't sharing.

"Yeah. But she was the best sex I've ever had." Sirius said, flashing a grin at Theia. Lily kicked her gently under the table to make sure she had heard that. Theia had.

"Come on. Tell." Peter begged. Now that James was off of his night sprees, Peter was turning to Sirius for details.

"Nope. No details." Sirius said. "I'm gonna ask her to go out with me later today." He said, looking right at her. Theia suddenly found a voice.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As long as you stay away from Elle!" Theia giggled.

"I plan to. Walk with me?" Sirius asked, having eaten between sentences.

"Sure." They stood up and left.

"It was Theia then." Remus said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." confirmed Lily. "We've got transfiguration now. With Professor McGonagall." Lily said.

The remaining three stood up, and headed off to McGonagall's class. Lily found herself wondering if Sirius would be true to his word, and not shag anybody else...if Sirius would act more like James.

((Wow. That was my shortest chapter yet...only 630 words. But after I wrote that last sentence, I had to end it there. Hehehe. Hope you liked it...stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review!))


	6. Attacked

((Disclaimer: I've made a few characters...Theia, Elle, Leilanni, Allan. The rest are JK Rowling's. Also, the spell 'Portus' was created by JK Rowling, but I created the counter-spell. Please read and review. Thanks to Miss Confidante and The all mighty and powerful M for their reviews!))

James couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as he watched Sirius and Theia holding hands down the hallway. Beside him, Lily was chattering away to Remus about Arithmancy. So much for being included. But his spirits lifted when Lily turned to him.

"Remus and I are free tonight, can you make it to our study club in the library?" she asked. James nodded. Their conversation was silenced as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat at the front. She was one of the younger teachers, but she was definitely not one to mess around with. The class fell silent.

"You could hear a quill drop in McGonagall's class." Sirius muttered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Black. Do not talk in my lesson." McGonagall reprimanded. Sirius fell silent. Lily grinned. McGonagall was easily her favourite teacher because she could keep guys like Sirius and James in line with ease. _'Not James' _said a nagging voice in Lily's brain. Lily mentally corrected herself. McGonagall could keep guys like Sirius in line with ease.

"Now, today's lesson is on Port Keys. You will not be transfiguring, but creating. The ministry of Magic has allowed us authorization for Port Keys today, and if you are successful, you will be transported merely to the front of the class. This will be a special lesson not only because it stretches Transfiguration and that Port Keys are monitored closely by the Ministry, but also for another reason. Who knows the answer? Yes, Leilanni?"

Leilanni's hand shot into the air, and as McGonagall called on her, she gave her answer proudly. "According to Hogwarts: A History, you can't Apparate in the Hogwarts grounds. As far as I know, Port Keys are allowed, but are detected easily."

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. Remember, class, the command is Portus. You may read the page on Port Keys in your textbooks, and then begin when you feel necessary. Ten points will go to either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, depending on which house succeeds first."

Lily glanced at James from the corner of her eye and saw that he looked really determined. Both hands were supporting his head like all his hard thinking and reading was making it unbearably heavy. His caramel eyes were narrowed in deep thought. He straightened, and gripped his wand.

"_Portus_." James commanded, pointing his wand at the quill he was supposed to make a Port Key. He gripped the pen, and was supposed to be transported to the front of the class, but nothing happened.

"Can I help?" Lily asked. James glanced up at her, shocked.

"Yeah...of course." he replied.

"Okay.... you're saying it right, with emphasis on the 'tus' but your wand movement is wrong. You're jabbing with your wand, when it's a smooth flick." Lily said, demonstrating. There was no evident change, but as Lily took hold of the quill, she vanished. Slightly worried, James looked hopefully towards the front of the class. There was a swirling of gold mist, and then Lily appeared, beaming.

"Well done, Evans! Ten points to Gryffindor for your Port key. And...'De-portus! Accio quill!" McGonagall said. The quill was no longer a Port key, and sailed into her hand. Lily headed back to her seat. As she sat down, Remus was successfully ported. James gave her method a try, and he, too, wound up the the front of the class. One by one, everybody ported themselves, except Peter.

"Psssst. Wormtail. It's not 'Por-tis, it's more like Por-tuhs." supplied James. Moments later, even Wormtail was up at the front of the class.

"Well done. Homework will be assigned to Talus and Pettigrew, for being the last two." McGonagall stated. "You are dismissed." And she collected all the quills that were no longer Port keys.

As the class rose, Theia headed for Lily, grumbling about too much homework.

"Well, you can read up on Port Keys while I'm studying with Remus and James." Lily said. She was always eager to get her homework done. Theia nodded, but wasn't too happy.

"If we have homework in Care of Magical Creatures, I'm going on strike." she grumbled. Lily smiled, and the two headed outside to Grubby-Plank's lesson.

"In today's class, we will be feeding Flobberworms their lettuce. I want two groups, girls and boys. The girls will be feeding the male Flobberworms, and the boys the females. Can anybody tell me the difference between the genders?"

"Yeah. We've got a little something the ladies don't have." Sirius called out. The girls from all four houses that took the lesson giggled. Most of the blushed furiously. Lily groaned.

"I will not tolerate that kind of talk, Mr. Black. Yes, Allan?" Grubby-Plank said. The short, stocky boy named Allan, Theia's boyfriend the year before, answered.

"The males are longer and rounder."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff!" Grubby-plank cried merrily. "Now off you go, you'll find the lettuce by the pens."

As the girls headed left, the boys turned to the pens on the right. They began tossing in lettuce leaves to the incredibly boring Flobberworms.

"I wouldn't know if one was dead and the other was alive." Sirius complained. Grubby-Plank heard him.

"Very good question! Ten points to Gryffindor! When Flobberworms die, there will be a foul stench released from them, and they will rot." Grubby-Plank answered. Sirius was momentarily surprised that he had gained points, but quickly snorted.

"Snivellus must be a dead Flobberworm." Sirius stated. James was about to agree, but remembered that he was trying to be nicer. He pursed his lips, and said nothing. Snape was standing just behind the pair, and heard Sirius' comment. Unfortunately, he thought it was James that had said it, and hissed a curse, which grazed James's cheek. It burned the flesh, and left him with a deep wound.

"You'll pay for that, Snivelly!" Sirius growled. "Petrificus totalus!" And Severus dropped to the ground, unable to move.

"Potter, to Madam Pomfrey! Black and Snape, you both have detentions with Mr. Filch tonight at 7 o'clock. Sparring is not permitted!" Grubby-Plank cried. She rummaged through her pockets and grabbed her wand. After saying a countering spell, Snape was back on his feet, and scowling at Sirius. James noticed Lily's gaze upon him, Sirius and Snape. He winced, hoping she hadn't thought he caused the attack, and headed off to the infirmary.


	7. The Announcement

((Again, I am not JK Rowling. I did not make Lily or James, or many of the other characters. I did create a few names mentioned in this story, so if you don't recognize a name, I probably made it up. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Thanks!))

As James jogged to Madam Pomfrey's office, he felt a sickening feeling rising in his stomach. Worry. What was that look Lily had shot him? Disgust, or sympathy? Or had she merely looked at him, and he was imagining a particular emotion? Pushing all thoughts out of his mind, he knocked on Pomfrey's door.

"What do you ne--oh my. That's a bad burn. Come on in, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey ushered James inside, and immediately began applying a thick white cream on his cheek.

"Sit still for a moment, while the cream dissolves into your wound." Pomfrey said, heading off into her private office. James sat quietly for a few minutes. There was a hissing sound, like an icecube being dropped into boiling water, as his burn sucking in the creamy remedy. A little while later, when the hissing stopped, Madam Pomfrey ushered him out the door.

"All healed, Potter. Go back to wherever you are supposed to be." she said, before closing the door. James felt his cheek, and found it was whole again, with not a trace of the gash that had been there minutes before. He grinned, and headed toward the Great Hall. Class was just ending, so he saved a section of the Gryffindor table for Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Theia. Just his luck, however, Elle and her group of girls headed over.

"Oh, James! Are you okay? That was a horrible burn." Elle gushed. She sat beside him, and gazed up at him with adoring brown eyes.

"I'm fine." James said, not wanting to start up a conversation and to have her stay. He knew exactly what Elle wanted. In years before, she had gone from James to Sirius and back until she realized James was in love with Lily. Then she was all over Sirius. Clearly, now that Sirius was with Theia, she was back to James.

As Lily walked into the Great Hall with a few of her friends, including Leilanni and Theia, James stood up. As he made to move away, Elle grabbed his robes, and pulled him back down. "Going somewhere?" She asked, in a silky voice. James was aware of her searching hand running along his robes, and stopping between his legs. She gave a throaty laugh as James stiffened.

"Relax, James. I know you love me." she said quietly, her fingers caressing gently. Again, James made to stand up, but Elle was practically sitting on him. Even though he did not love her, she was good with her fingers, and James felt his manhood start to harden.

"See? He loves me." Elle said, grinning at her friends. There were a few 'Oohs' and 'Aaahs' from the group, but most were glaring in envy, or simply because they knew James did not.

"I don't." James stated firmly. "I love Lily."  
  
"What?" Elle asked, her eyes-widening. She could fell his manhood growing more erect under her fingers...why wasn't he begging for her?

"I SAID I LOVE LILY." James bellowed. He jumped to his feet, and Elle tumbled off the bench. He rose, and left the Great Hall, dimly aware that there was an echo in the Great Hall of his last words, for all to hear.

From where she was standing, Lily could heard the bellow more than once, thanks to the echo. But long after the echo had died down, it was ringing in her ears.

"How romantic..." Leilanni sighed.

"Elle was all over him! She must be so embarassed!" another girl laughed. Immediately, all of the girls with Lily began voicing their opinions on how romantic, exactly, it was.

"Lily...earth to Lily..." Theia said softly, gazing at her wide-eyed friend. Lily turned stiffly towards Theia. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" Lily didn't answer, but turned on heel and left. The giggling group of girls made to follow her, but Theia shook her head.

"No...leave her alone. She doesn't want to hear about how you all adore James." Theia said quietly.

"But this is great! Sirius has you, and James has Lily. Elle's going to be so mad!" a girl cried excitedly.

"James doesn't have Lily." Theia said firmly. Then, silently, she added, "And I can't think of why."

Sighing softly, the swooning girls parted, leaving Theia gazing into the corridor that Lily had left, wondering what was in store.

((Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I hadn't intended on Lily to leave, but it seemed so much better when she did. I think this was my favourite chapter yet. I live for reviews, so please R&R!))


	8. Confusion

((Same disclaimer as before. I hope this chapter comes out the way it is in my head...anyways, please read and review. I'm open to comments and suggestions, what you think might happen or what you think should happen. Anything like that. Also, thanks to Loveable, lockeness, penname2004 and The all mighty and powerful M---again! I really appreciate the reviews...and here's the next Chapter!))

Lily wasn't planning on eating anything. Not anymore. She rushed through the hallways, unsure of what she was doing. Her feet seemed to be moving at a faster pace then she could think. Only a few stragglers were left in the hallways. Most were in the Great Hall, but even those who weren't already knew about what had happened. Lily could hear them whisper, and sigh in a dreamy sort of way as she passed.

Lily headed down one staircase, up another, vaguely aware of where she was going. At last, her legs came to a rest, and her green eyes settled upon the portrait of Sir Cadogan. He swung open after demanding the password, and asking her if she needed to be rescued. Lily was tempted to say yes, but headed into the Head dormitory silently.

James Potter was sitting in a chair, staring into a corner and looking bleak. He spun around as the portrait door closed behind Lily with a soft thud.

"James--" Lily began, heading towards him.

"No," James interrupted, having an idea of what she was going to say. "I didn't ask her to flirt with me, Evans. "

"James--" Lily tried again, heading over to where he was sitting.

"And I didn't attack Snape, either! Hell, I didn't say a word to him!" James added, feeling his temper rise. Lily sighed, and leaned closer to him. There was a brief pause, where she stopped breathing; where her heart seemed stuck in her throat. And then she pressed her lips against his. There was a pounding in her ears, and she broke free. Feeling dazed, she wandered towards the portrait hole and pushed it open again.

"Lily! Wait!" James called as she disappeared from view. He rose, and followed quickly. He leapt through the opening, and put a large hand on Lily's delicate shoulder to stop her. He stepped in front of her, and returned the kiss. He pulled away, looking directly into her vivid green eyes. She was so beautiful. Green met hazel, and it was Lily who looked away first. Her gaze dropped to the floor, and she turned to go.

"I'll...see you in the library soon..." she mumbled, walking off, leaving James confused. He had been waiting for that for so long, but not once did he imagine it ending like that. Was Lily still worried that he'd want to have sex with her? He slumped to the floor, and it was there that Theia, Sirius, and Remus found him, an hour later.

"Hey Prongs, can we use your dorm? Not you, Moony, no offense..." Sirius asked, grinning and oblivious to the expression on James's face.

"Are you feeling well, Prongs?" Remus asked. Theia gave James a worried look.

"Yeah..." James said, but nobody believed him.

"Lily didn't flip out at you, did she?" Theia asked, remembering how Lily had left the Great Hall.

"No." James said. He was about to tell the three to leave him alone, when suddenly he confessed. "She found me, and kissed me. But it was like she was mad at herself...and...I kissed her back...and she left."

"Bloody hell! You kissed Evans!" Sirius grinned.

"That's not the point, Si." Theia sighed, exasperated. "I think you should talk to her, James."

"Theia's right. And no worries, Padfoot. I have no intentions of joining your little snogging session tonight." Remus stated.

"Aw, Moony, you're not gonna stay a virgin forever.....are you?" Sirius asked.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin." James stated, before Moony could reply. He was thinking about Lily, and how much more he respected her than the other girls at the school with slutty reputations.

"Too right." Theia said softly, gazing at James. She could tell that he loved Lily. And she was bound to help him all she could. "Listen, James. Lily's a special girl, one in a million. You know that. But the reason I think she's afraid of a relationship is, well....Lily lost her mother when she was young. Her father was devastated, and Lily told me once that she used to be kept awake at night, listening to his cries in the room beside her. Lily's really close to her father, and doesn't want to bear the pain he did. So, please. If you want Lily this bad, just don't break her heart. She's too good for that."

Sirius, James, and Remus were silent. After a moment, James lifted his head to look at Theia directly.

"I would never break her heart." he said firmly, although it came out in a whisper.

"I know. And that's why I think you should find her. And talk to her." Theia answered. James nodded, and got to his feet.

"Moony. I might be a little late for our studies, but I'll come." James said, heading off. Remus left for the library, leaving Sirius and Theia together.

"Sirius... I've been thinking. I love you... but I think it'd be better if we stopped having sex." Theia began. It didn't seem right, after everything with Lily. She expected Sirius to groan, and argue. But she was wrong. Instead, Sirius gave a little nod.

"Okay. I'll get off the sex. That's how much I love you." Sirius said quietly. Theia smiled, kissing him gently.

"Let's go back to the Common Room. I don't want to be anywhere near the Library. Let's give James and Lily some pirvacy." Theia said, taking his hand. The two walked off together, hoping it would all work out between their two friends.

((Wow. That was a really hard chapter to write. I had it all down yesterday, but this morning it didn't feel right. But I love this version and hope you do, too.))


	9. The Lily

((Same disclaimer. Please review, it makes me feel appreciated. =D. And I don't mind suggestions for improvement, on suggestions to keep the plot going...what you think will happen...etc. Oh, and yes, I realized that Lily and James haven't had a Head Boy/Girl duty yet. That's in the next chapter. Thanks for your review, gatoriris. Made me smile.))

Remus entered the library. Madam Pince smiled up at him from her book. She liked Remus, he was a hard-working student who caused little trouble. Unlike his friends.

"Are you looking for a particular book, Remus?" Pince asked helpfully.

"More like a particular person....have you seen Lily Evans?" Remus iniquired.

"Yes, yes I have. She was looking a bit upset, but I'm sure you'll cheer her up. She's sitting at the back table, by the seventh year arithmancy books."

"Thanks." Remus said, heading for the back. He approached Lily, and sat down across the table from her. Lily's face was in her hands, and she didn't look up as she heard someone sit down.

"This table is reserved." She muttered.

"For me, I hope." Remus replied. Lily lifted her head. Seeing Remus, she rubbed her eyes, ridding herself of tears already spilled, and stopping the tears that threatened to come. She gave him a shaky, forced smile.

"Oh. Yeah, of course. I guess James isn't coming." Lily said.

"He said he'll be a little late. Let's get started then?" Remus suggested, pulling out his Arithmancy textbook, parchment and a quill. Lily seemed to brighten a little at the mentioning of Arithmancy. She loved it.

_'You love James, too. Why so eager to _**do**_ Arithmancy, but not James?'_ The nasty voice in her brain was back. She ignored it, and got to work.

Meanwhile, James was busy. He was back in his dormitory, pouring over a Charms book. After a few minutes of reading, he closed it, thinking deeply. Then he got to work. Softly, he hummed a romantic tune he had often heard Lily sing. When he had asked her about it, years ago, in a taunting voice, she had told him it was from her favourite muggle movie. But James hadn't had the chance to ask what it was called before Sirius hit her with a Giggle charm. Between fits of laughter, Lily had stormed off.

Recalling this incident, James had an inspiration. He kept charming the object he held in his hand. He had never worked so hard in his whole life. At last, his work done, he cast a small transfiguration spell to take place after the charming did. Then, he headed off to the library.

"Don't you dare think of disrupting the peace, Potter." Madam Pince growled as James walked in. It was obvious she played favourites, but James didn't mind. He got a glimpse of fiery red hair at the back of the library, and began guiding the object towards Lily. It hovered above her head.

Remus glanced over at Lily to ensure she was on the same page as him, and spotted the object. He coughed loudly, and when Lily glanced up, he indictated toeards her left shoulder. Lily spotted it, and grabbed it.

"Why did you make a rock float beside me, Remus? That has hardly anything to do with Arithmancy." Lily said, grinning.

"I didn't do it." Remus replied. Lily stopped smiling, and looked down at the rock in her hand, studying it. She felt it grow warm, and a mouth appeared in the center. Lily gasped as it began to hum the romantic tune she loved. And then, as the tune drew to an end, it burst into a white lily. Lily stroked the beautiful petals, and then automatically looked about, trying to find them person that had done this. She spotted James Potter, standing by the doorway. He was blushing, and scuffing his foot slightly on the library carpet.

Lily was too astonished too speak, and Remus was considerate enough to remain silent as well. The only silence breake was madam Pince, blowing her nose. She seemed to have warmed up to James, having witnessed his gift to Lily. James only hoped it had shown his love for Lily. As she stared at him, he realized what he should do. He walked slowly towards the study table, standing only a few inches away from Lily. And then, he spoke.

"Lily...I've changed from the boy you met, seven years ago. And I think I've improved." Here, he paused, offering a smile as though he was calm and collected. But inside, he was nervous, and searching for the right words to express himself properly.

"I've tried to prove to you I've changed, and I don't know if it worked or not. But earlier today, when Elle...you know...I hadn't meant my outburst to be that loud, and I'm sorry if I embarassed you. I don't know if you're mad at me or not, but I love you. And I'd never do anything to hurt you." James finished. He wanted to tell her that the kiss was amazing, but Lily had grown frigid, so he fell silent. The only signs of movement were the occasional breaths that racked her body, but even they seemed ragged. At last, when James was felt as though he couldn't feel any worse, he decided he had lost her, and headed glumly back to his dorm room.

Now just the two of them, Remus glanced worriedly at Lily. She seemed to slowly be regaining control of herself.

"James...I love you, too. I'm just not ready." she whispered at last.

"He's gone, Lily." Remus said quietly. With a sinking heart, Lily knew she was too late.

_'You were being too chicken. He wouldn't have broken your heart. But now he's gone, and so have all your chances with him.' _Lily's conscience hissed. And, realizing deep down that she was right, Lily felt the tears welling up. But no, Lily Evans was not about to cry. Not again. Twice in one day was too much. Instead, she faced Remus.

"I've blown it." she said bitterly. "He gave me the most romantic surprise of my life, and I was too busy hoping he didn't have sex on his mind to realize he DIDN'T!" Lily spat. Remus was at loss for words. He was tempted to comfort her, but Lily had worked herself up into one of her famous rages, so he said nothing.

"DAMNIT LILY!" She cried furiously. Grabbing her books, she headed back to her dormitory. All alone, Remus let out a heavy sigh.


	10. Duties

((JK Rowling created these characters, I didn't. I'm not taking any credit for them, with the exception to both cats(Misty and Skye), Leilanni, Elle, and Allan. Then, of course, Theia Talus. All of which I created for this story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW (like nicholekaycee, so thanks for your review.) I love all the comments, and they make me want to write more chapters. I'm trying to write them as fast at I can! Enjoy. ))

As Lily headed to her dorm, the Hufflepuff prefect headed towards her.

"There's to be a Christmas dance this week. Dumbledore wants you and the Head Boy to organize it." the Prefect announced. Lily was still too enraged to reply, unless the Hufflepuff wanted to be yelled at, of course. Sensing hostility, the Prefect backed off. "Pass on the message to Potter..." he added, racing down the corridor.

Lily entered the dormitory, and heard the shower running. She headed up the stairs to the Head Boy room, and waited patiently. More than fifteen minutes passed by, and Lily began to wonder if he would ever come out. She was still fuming at herself when the shower stopped, and James walked out of the shower with nothing covering him. He spotted Lily, and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. He slammed the bathroom door in her face.

Lily wasn't sure what to think of this, but decided it was out of consideration that he closed her out. But still...he slammed the door awfully hard. She wondered if he was mad at her. Moments later, a red-faced James emerged with towel on.

"You aren't supposed to be up here, Evans..." he began.

"I know. But I came...to tell you..." Lily began but she was hurt by the way he hinted she should leave. Her being in his room was never an issue before. Sighing, she continued. With something entirely different from what she was originally going to say. "As Head Girl and Boy we are supposed to organize the Christmas dance. Bye." Lily said hurriedly, before heading back down the stairs. She heard Sir Cadogan's loud shouts, and figured one of her friends was trying to get in. She swung open the portrait, and spotted Sirius. He was covered in dirt and a greenish sludge.

"Where have you been?!" Lily cried.

"I was late for my detention with Snape and Filch because I was talking to Theia. Filch wasn't too happy. Don't even ask where I've been." Sirius groaned. "Is James here?" he asked.

"He's in his room." Lily sighed, letting Sirius in. He grinned, and headed up the stairs. Lily frowned, and decided she'd have an early bed. Still clutching the white lily, she got into a pair of soft pink pajamas, and fell asleep. It was there James found her once Sirius had left. He was glad she wasn't in something revealing, because he wouldn't be able to take it. He had never loved another woman as much as he loved her. And because of the events today, he thought she just wanted to be friends. He'd have to live with that. Sighing, he tucked the covers up to her chin, and gently smoothed them over her body. In her sleep, Lily sighed contentedly.

"Mmm...James..." she breathed. James stood there, in shock. Did Lily dream about him as he dreamed about her? If she did, she wasn't as innocent as he thought! He straightened, and left, thinking that maybe, deep down, she liked him after all. As he left, he suddenly realized what it was she held in her hand as she slept. The lily he gave her.

"Bloody hell, Lily..." He muttered. It was one messed up relationship. He chased her and chased her, and finally she chased him a little before completely retreating. He chased her more than ever, but got nothing. And now...

"No. Don't get your hopes up." he whispered, before slipping into his warm blankets. He pushed Lily out of his mind, and tried to go to sleep. He couldn't. Instead, he decided to work on his Head boy task. He began to sketch his ideas. The Great Hall could be used as the ballroom. Flitwick would love to decorate the Christmas trees. James decided on one large one, and multiple small ones to be scattered along the dance floor.

He drew the House tables off to one side to make room for the dance floor, and he decorated a corner in holly. He sat back, marvelling at his black and white ink drawing. Then he began to draw a girl dancing in the center of the dance floor. Her dress flowed around her body, but he realized he needed color for this. He muttered a quick coloring spell and the ink turned into a orange-red, which he used for her hair. The eyes became a radiant green, and her skin an ivory shade. Astonished by the beauty of the drawing, he folded up the paper and rested it on his bedside table. At last, he fell asleep.


	11. Plans

((Same disclaimer. Please read and review 'cause I live for reviews. Wow, okay, there's a lot of people I need to thank for their reviews. They all brightened my day. Sorry if it sounds sappy but they did! Thanks to The all mighty and powerful M--again, SlythrnSecret822, lockeness--again, and medieval warrior. Also, to otakuprincess who has reviewed alot, including my Harry and Cho story. So thanks, all of you. I hope you like the rest of the story! ))

Lily woke up feeling refreshed. She lay in bed for a moment, smiling as Misty hopped onto the bed and began to purr. It took awhile for her to remember last night, and her mood dropped considerably. She decided she needed a bath. It was the weekend, and so she had no classes to attend. She filled the massive bathtub with water, and spotted a bottle of rainbow bubbles. She dumped most of the liquid in, and grinned as bubbles began to appear on the waters surface. Some were solid colours of the rainbow, while others were a mix. As they floated on the surface, she felt strangely calm.

Thinking about James the other night, she giggled. There were certainly alot of shower incidents in this dorm. But then again, their rooms should be charmed to repell the other sex. Even if they were Head students, and just friends.

She sighed, and sank into the water. A knock on the door disrupted her from the peace almost instantly.

"Come in." she groaned. At least she was covered by the bubbles, if it was James. Instead, it was Theia. She entered the room and sat down beside the bath, gazing at Lily.

"So. Tell me the details!" Theia demanded excitedly. Lily tried to tell Theia she was resting, but Theia insisted. Lily began to explain what had happened at the library.

"YOU FROZE UP?!" Theia asked in disbelief. "That's the most romantic thing _ever_! I can't believe you froze!" Lily just felt worse.

"I know, okay? He was telling me how he's changed...and I started wondering. I mean, he gives me a perfect present, and then some romantic little speech! I thought he would want sex in return!" Lily explained. Her mood sunk even further.

"Lily. I admire your willpower for the non-sex thing, I even told Sirius I wanted to stop for awhile. But honestly. After all of this, you can't possibly still think sex is what James is after! Can't he like you without shagging you?" Theia reasoned.

"Yes...I know that now. It's a little late. I went up to his room to explain, and tell him I like him too...but he told me I wasn't supposed to be in his room, so instead I just told him we need to plan the Christmas dance." Lily said glumly. Theia's chocolate eyes widened.

"A dance? I need to get a dress...I had no idea...what if Sirius thinks my dress is ugly...WE NEED TO PREPARE!" Theia said, grinning. "Come on, get dressed, we're going to Hogsmeade."

"Are we allowed?" Lily wondered.

"Honey, if _you _were dating Sirius, you'd know there are secret passages to get to Hogsmeade. Plus the use of an invisibility cloak, and we're set." Theia said, giggling.

"Wait. Or I could schedule a Hogsmeade visit in the preparations so everybody can get dresses and dress robes." Lily said simply.

"Yes...that would work too..." Theia said, agreeing on the obvious choice.

"Good. Close your eyes, I'm getting out of the tub. I need to find James." Lily said.

Minutes later, Lily headed up to his room. She knocked loudly on the door, and James opened in.

"We need to plan the Christmas dance. Let's go downstairs." Lily said, and headed back down the stairs. James watched her go. She was wearing Muggle clothes, which she preferred on weekends. She had a low-cut white tanktop, and pink short-shorts on. Still wearing robes, James headed to the common room, and sat down on a chair across from her. He had brought the parchment with the beginnings of his plans.

"Is that a start?" Lily asked. James nodded, and handed over the paper. He watched as her green eyes scanned the paper. She said nothing for awhile, then silently handed it back. Confused, James opened it and realized the girl he had been drawing last night was the spitting image of Lily. He blushed crimson, as he watched her. To make matters worse, he noticed that he could see the curve as her breasts began because he shirt was so low. His manhood stiffened more than usual. Probably because he hadn't thought about Lily's body for awhile. He also noticed that as Lily sat without her legs crossed, he could see a little up her shorts. His manhood grew firmer still, and he let out a gasp.

Lily turned to James, with an eyebrow raised. He shook his head, and forced himself to concentrate on their plans.

"Do have any ideas what we should eat?" he asked, although not looking at her.

"Yeah. I think we should make a list on the back. This is too awkward to write from here...can you shove over a bit?" Lily asked. After all, the table was right beside his chair. James nodded, and she rose, and moved to the chair he was sitting in. She sat down on the armrest, but even so, he could feel her inside thigh resting lightly on his leg. He stopped concentrating on their plans, and forced himself to remember he didn't want sex with Lily. He had changed...he wasn't going to sleep around. But, he argued, he wasn't sleeping with anybody and hadn't the whole year. But still, he wasn't going to start now, especially because he only liked Lily and she would never want him in that way.

With that decided, his mind seemed to clear. He couldn't see the parchment, but Lily picked it up to show him. She had a list of food such as turkey and ham, as well as some wizard world foods. She had also mapped out a date that would fit with all the schedules for a visit to Hogsmeade for clothing. James was impressed.

"Nice going. Dumbledore will be pleased we already have it planned."

"But what about music?" Lily asked.

"There's a band that's just starting up, but everybody is saying they'll be around for years and years because they're really good...they're called the Weird Sisters."

"Okay. Weird Sisters it is." Lily agreed.


	12. Giannine's Gowns

((Same disclaimer. Please read and review...oh, and I created the shop Giannine's Gowns. Maybe JK Rowling has been writing about that shop in her sixth novel, but I doubt it, so it's copyright to me. Also, I got my first suggestion of improvement---and I'll edit that as soon as I finish the story. So thanks for both compliments and the suggestion musicgirl141. Thank you r.3.d.3.m.p.t.i.0.n, and gatoriris for your reviews, too.))

A few weeks later, the trip to Hogsmeade came. Lily and Theia walked down the streets of Hogsmeade together.

"I can't believe it. There were dozens of girls asking out Sirius and James. And they know we have those two!" Theia raged.

"Well, I still don't have James." Lily said, remembering the incident a few weeks ago. "He's been acting like a friend and nothing more."

"Well, I'll point out that James turned every single girl down that's asked. He'll ask you...just wait. Anyways. Let's go get out dresses. How about Giannine's Gowns?" Lily agreed, and they headed into the shop. It looked small from the outside, but as they entered, it seemed to stretch.

"This is one huge shop...let's get started!" Theia grinned. She headed towards dozens of aisles, throwing various colored dresses at Lily. Desperately, Lily caught each one. Finally, when she felt their weight dragging her down, Theia stopped.

"Those ones will look good on you. Here's a change room." Theia said. Lily was surprised. She hadn't expected Theia to be the Shopping Queen. But she appreciated it, because she would have had no idea where to start. In the dressing room, she gazed helplessly at the mound of dresses. One was mustard yellow, and she immediately discarded it. The next one was a brighter yellow. She slipped it on, and headed out to show Theia.

"Oh no! Look at that sag. Your boobs aren't big enough for that one." Theia said immediately. Lily sighed, and tried on another, and another. Each time, Theia decided they didn't quite fit her figure. One made her look too heavy, the other was too long, or not long enough. No matter what Lily tried on, Theia would insist on something else. Lily was becoming more and more irate. She grabbed a forest green dress covered with sparkles and threw in on angrily.

"What's wrong with this one?" She asked, already turning around and heading back into the dressing room.

"Nothing!" Theia cried. "It's beautiful!" Lily paused, slightly embarassed. She looked in the mirror, and gasped.

"I love it!" she said, twirling happily. The dress was past her ankles, but not so it was in the way of her movements. It was a strange material that seemed slightly silky, but also the soft feeling of cotton. It was a dark, forest green, and lighter emerald sparkles covered the dress. It was tight until her hips, where it flowed loosely along her legs. It was high cut on the front, but sloped so it revealed almost her whole back. Lily almost didn't want to change out of it, but paid a Galleon for it, and watched as the cashier folded it, and slipped in into a fancy bag.

"Don't forget about me." Theia said smiling eagerly. "While you paid, I've narrowed it down to a blue one and a red one. I can't decide...will you?" Lily nodded, and studied both dresses in turn as Theia tried them on. At last, she decided on the red one, because it seemed to bright out the colour in Theia's cheeks. Just as her green gown brought out her eyes. Theia's dress was the opposite of Lily's, as it was higher in the back, but very low in the front. It was all silk, and had thin red stripes that criss-crossed down her side through a slit in the material. The slit, however, began at her armpit and ended at her waist. Then, later on, by Theia's knee, there was another gash in the material so her right leg showed. Theia twirled just as Lily had done, giggling the whole time.

"Wait a second, Theia. The criss-crosses don't really cover...I can see the edges of your boobs." Lily said grinning.

"Oh well. They aren't that big, anyways." Theia said, not really caring. She had found the perfect dress, and it only showed a bit of tanned skin. The gash wasn't big enough to be embarassing.

The two girls headed out of the store, delighted. Many other girls were now flocking in, while others headed for a different dress store. Theia spotted Sirius, and tugged on Lily's robes.

"Come on! I wanna tell Sirius all about the dress!" Theia giggled, heading off. Lily followed. It was then, as Theia headed over to Sirius that Lily noticed alot of pairings. There were guys and girls walking together everywhere. Remus, who had been with Sirius, noticed Lily watching.

"Alot of guys are asking girls to go with them to the dance now." he stated.

"Mmm." Lily responded, feeling her mood sink again. Remus suddenly cleared his throat, as if trying to get Lily's attention. It didn't work, and Lily spotted James turn the corner surrounded by girls. Even though he didn't look especially pleased, Lily still felt a little jealous. James had dozens of girls wanting to go out with him...and who did she have? Nobody. Theia turned angrily to the girls. She still hadn't forgiven them for asking out Sirius. The group dispersed, and James greeted his friends.

"Hey, Sirius. You need to get a tux." James comented, carrying his.

"I was planning to go nude." Sirius let out a fake sigh, as if all his dreams had crashed, before flashing his famous grin, and heading into a store. As soon as Sirius left, Peter Pettigrew came rushing over towards them. His stubby legs carried him as fast as he could go.

"James! James! I have a date!" Peter shouted. James forced a grin on his face. He was happy for Peter; the guy had his first date. But Sirius had Theia, and Peter had whoever, that left just James and Remus. James knew exactly who he wanted to ask, but knew he didn't have a chance.

"Nice going, Wormtail. Who'd you snag?" James asked, pretending to be thrilled.

"Leilanni asked me to go with her. She knows all of you, and she thinks I'm cute. So I said yes." Peter said.

"Nice." James said. He caught sight of some of the guys on his Quidditch team and made an excuse to head over.

"Hey Ryan, Josh. Any idea who's going to be the Quidditch captain? The season's starting already!" James said.

"Yeah. I heard it ws you, though!" Ryan replied, looking surprised. James frowned.

"I didn't heard anything like that."

"I'm pretty sure you are...better find out, if you're gonna be planning the first practice! We play Ravenclaw really soon." Josh said. "We gotta jet. Say hi to Evans and Talus for us." Josh added, grinning.

"Bye." James answered, wondering if he was the Quidditch captain. He would have to find out soon, because their first game against Ravenclaw was the day before the Christmas dance. And that was approaching quickly. He said his goodbyes to Remus, Peter, Lily and Theia and headed off in search of McGonagall, his head of house.


	13. Quidditch

((Same disclaimer. Yeah, I know nothing much happened in the last chapter, but all I really wanted to say was they all bought gowns, and almost everybody had dates for the dance already. Hehehe. Anyways, I hope the dance is interesting enough...there's a plot there! Thanks otakuprincess and The all mighty and powerful M for your reviews again, and to poizin, Elizabeth Radcliffe, Black Cherry Lipz, and SutekhSnape for their firsts. Oh...and SutekhSnape, you have no idea how close you are! Keep reading and reviewing!))

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was huddled on the field. They were all nervous. Because of the heavy snowfall lately, they had not been able to practice on the pitch. Today was the first slightly sunny day in a long time, and it was the day they played Ravenclaw. Even so, it was still snowing lightly. They were allowed only five minutes on the pitch to practice before the Ravenclaw players entered. Nobody was more nervous than James Potter, the new Quidditch captain. He had to organize his team with such little time.

"Alright, you guys. And girls. This is going to be a tough match. Ravenclaw is always tough to beat, and this is our first game. They've already managed to have two practices, and we haven't. But we don't have any new players this year, so we know the drill." James said, adding, "Let's hop on our brooms and show 'em what we're made of."

The Gryffindor's in the stands let out a loud roar as the players mounted their brooms. The fans wearing blue were soon to follow as Ravenclaw stepped out onto the pitch. A fairly young referee, Madam Hooch, blew the whistle and the game began.

James rose quickly, searching for the snitch. His hazel eyes flicked from one end of the pitch to the other constantly. After a moment of searching, he rested on his broom to watch a bit of the game.

"Gryffindor scores!" cried a sixth year, who James knew was the announcer. Ryan Oates had put the Quaffle past the Ravenclaw keeper. The play resumed, and James kept searching for the snitch. There was a _'whoosh!' _and a large bludger sailed towards him. He was forced to hang upside down off his broom, as the bludger passed above the wood by inches. Struggling only slightly to get back up he resumed his position. As he rose, he noticed a flick of gold in the sky. He headed for it, and as he pursued the Snitch, he heard the annoucer call out.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw! What a play!"

The score was tied, but still low. The snitch whizzed through the keeper's hoop, and James would have made a joke, but he was too intent on catching it.

"Another goal to Gryffindor! Oates is having a hell of a game! Sorry Proffesor!" he cried, as McGonagall shot him an angry look for his language. After a moment, he continued with "FOUL! Ravenclaw's chaser grabbed Ryan's head! Oates takes his penalty shot...and SCORES! Thirty to ten for Gryffindor."

James was drawing closer to the snitch. It was just out of his reach above him. But the Ravenclaw seeker had seen it now, too. He was coming up behind James, and his reach was longer. James rose, now standing on his broom. He grabbed the struggling snitch, and then toppled head over heels until he landed on the snowy pitch.

A thundering cry of triumph exploded from the stands. Madam Hooch ended the game with a sharp blow to her whistle. James sat up from the snow drift, and raised the snitch in his hand. The stands cheered louder. James rose, utting the snitch back in it's case. He congratulated his team on their game, and they headed to the showers. He, however, headed towards his friends, who were beckoning him.

"Nice job, Prongs!" Sirius and Peter shouted.

"Yes. It was a very good game." Remus commented. "Quite short though."

"Good game." said a voice behind James. James turned and came face to face with Lily. Her cheeks were bright red from the cold. She wasn't wearing a coat over her robes.

"Evans! Where's your winter jacket?" James asked. Theia stood just behind Lily. She congratulated James, and then answered his question.

"We were heading out and Peeves dropped water balloons on Lily. He would have hit me, too...but I was already around the corner telling off Mrs. Slut for asking out Sirius." Theia grinned.

"Here...take my coat. I couldn't wear it on the pitch because it covered my robes and now I'm hot from the game so you should have it." James said. He was suddenly embarassed, and as Lily took it, he headed off, blushing.

"Thanks..." Lily called after him. James sprinted off to the showers. As Lily put on the massive coat, Theia giggled.

"It's huge!" she said. "I think that's a sign of flirting...giving you his coat." Theia adding, smiling.

"Or it's a sign of being a decent person!" Lily retorted, giving Theia playful shove. Theia only grinned more.

"We're gonna head inside...to give us time to get ready for the dance." Theia told Sirius, Remsu and Peter.

"You've got hours!!" Sirius complained.

"Which is cutting it close." Theia answered happily. She gave Sirius a kiss, and her and Lily headed off. Back in Lily's dorm, they both had a quick shower. They got into their gowns excitedly. After a few minutes of gazing into the massive mirror in the bathroom, the put on their make-up.

"Lily! Why white eyeliner?" Theia cried. Lily shrugged. "But black would make your green eyes show even more." Lily agreed, and switched. They bloth applied black eyeliner, and a pink lip gloss. Theia straightened Lily's normally frizzy hair, and Lily gave Theia loose curls in her usual straight hair. Adding a touch of fairy glitter, they were done.

"Ten minutes to spare! That took a long time!" Lily said in disbelief.

"Well your hair really didn't want to go straight." Theia grinned. "But it looks perfect."

And with that, the two girls headed towards the Great Hall. Swarms of girls were coming from each hallway, all looking gorgeous, and all looking jealous. Mostly at Lily and Theia, who looking stunning. They all entered the Great Hall as a group.


	14. The Dance

((Same disclaimer. I also created Tara in this chapter. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, Theia is pronounced Thaya. Not that it makes a big difference how you pronounce it. Just thought I'd add that even thought it's a little late! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks to otakuprincess for the review again...only a few minutes after I posted the latest chapter. That was fast! I'll read and review your story as soon as I get the chance!))

Theia and Lily entered the Great Hall. There was a gasp from all the girls at the beautiful decorations. There was an equal gasp coming from the guys who had spotted their dates. Theia saw Sirius in the crowd. He was with James and Remus.

"Where's Peter?" she asked as her and Lily approached.

"He went off with his date already. Leilanni was pretty early. We've got the seats at the end of Gryffindor table reserved." Sirius replied. "Will you dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course." Theia grinned. With a wave at Lily, her and Sirius headed to the dance floor. The Weird Sisters were playing a fast song. Lily watched them, smiling. When she turned back to Remus and James, she saw Tara, a tall thin Ravenclaw had engaged James in conversation.

She wore a long white gown with diamonds in a row along her waist. Besides the diamonds, it was quite plain but beautiful. And her black hair that was just past her shoulders spilled onto the white. Lily had to admit, she looked fantastic. Taking her eyes off the two, she turned to Remus.

"There's no point just standing here...do you want to dance?" She asked. Remus looked surprised, but decided he wouldn't ask why she shouldn't dance with James instead. He nodded, and took herh and, guiding her onto the dance floor. As fate would have it, the fast song ended, and the Weird Sisters began a slow song.

Sirius and Theia had now taken up a slow dancing position, with Theia's arms around his neck. Slowly they danced past Remus and Lily. They stopped and stared.

"Why does James look like Remus?" Sirius whispered to Theia. Despite her shock, Theia grinned at Sirius. Then she turned to face Lily and Remus. She was about to catch Lily's eye, but noticed Lily had rested her head against his shoulder, and they were dancing slowly. Theia and Sirius resumed wordlessly.

Meanwhile, still standing by Gryffindor table, James gazed by chance at the dance floor. He spotted Theia and Sirius dancing, and even noticed, with a grin, that Remus had snagged himself a partner. He continued talking to Tara, although he watched Remus, waiting for a glimpse at the girl he was dancing with. And slowly, Lily came into his view.

He froze. Vaguely, he was aware of Tara still talking, and then a brief moment of silence.

"James?" Tara asked slightly worried.

"Uhh. I have to go. Nice talking to you." James mumbled quickly, and walked off. Too late, he realized he was walking towards Elle and her group. Why was his doing this? He didn't like Elle. As he approached, Elle began to grin. Her blue eyes locked onto his hazel ones.

Smiling, she outstretched a hand. And James took it. The Weird Sisters were playing another slow song. And he put his hands on Elle's waist, but she moved them lower. With a mischevious grin, she gazed at James. They weren't very close to Remus and Lily but out of the corner of his eye, James saw Lily's green gaze flick towards them.

He was almost knocked back to his senses, but Elle's lips had found his, and her tongue had slid into his mouth. Lily's greene eyes widened, and grew shiny. Altohugh he wasn't close enough to tell, he realized she was crying. And then he realized what he was going. He was jealous, so he had gone to Elle. And probably broken Lily's heart in doing so. But he wasn't going to take all the blame. She was dancing with one of his best friends!

The song ended, and like a chain reaction, Theia and Sirius pulled away to ask Lily why she was with Remus, Lily pulled away from Remus, wanting to leave the Great Hall, and James tried to leave Elle. Her lips were still on his. He broke off. Not especially wanting to hurt her feelings, but really needing to get away, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I like your dress." Which was stupid, he realized, but it gave him an excuse to break the kiss.

"I can pull it over my shoulders if you want." Elle replied. She grinned. James nearly gagged.

"No! I mean...no. I have to go." he said, and left her on the dance floor. As Lily burst through the doors of the Great Hall, James chased after her. Lily spun around to face him, her eyes almost blind with tears. Tears that were now pouring freely down her rosy cheeks. She gazed at James angrily, and was tempted to use and Unforgivable Curse on him. For breaking her heart. But as soon as she thought it, she regretted it. She knew she was just as guilty as James, for dancing with one of his friends. But she had no intention of shagging Remus, unlike Elle with James.

"How could you...?!" was all Lily managed to say.

"I'd ask you the same! You knew my feelings for you, but you danced with one of my best friends anyway!" James answered.

"Only because we were left alone. And Remus is just a friend. But I can't believe you went with Elle." Lily said, calming down, but still filled with rage.

"I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late. I was jealous of Remus...and mad at you both...because I loved you." James said, his voice lowering. His words hit Lily like a load of bricks. Loved? He said loved. Not love. And it was no more than she deserved. Why had she asked Remus? Tara had just been talking to him. But even so, James should be able to understand they were just friends.

"I deserve your anger. But Remus doesn't. We're just friends, and he knew I'd been wanting you to ask me to dance. And that I'd have asked you in a second if I knew you still loved me! He felt bad...and did me a favour. Tonight was supposed to be fun, and I wasn't about to mope forever while I waited for a sign from you." Lily stated. James felt all his anger rush out of him. Lily had wanted to dance with him. He had wanted to dance with her. They had both hurt the other...and where were they now? Standing outside the Great Hall, feeling sorry for themselves.


	15. Betrayed

((Same disclaimer as before. I've only created a few characters the rest are JK Rowling's, the story is mine...the newest additions are Emma, Kathleen, Kate, Tara, and her other friends.))  
I've decided to respond to some of the reviews I get, because they all--especially the predictions which are so close--deserve them.

**Otakuprincess- **Actually, unlike the last prediction I got, I'm not too sure what will happen next. I have a plan for Tara...but I'm not really sure what will happen. It kinda happens as I write and I don't usually know what will pop out of my brain! You're own story is really good, by the way.

**Jane- **I made an author's note page on that problem. I'll be deleting it soon, though. I have no idea what went wrong, but it's working for me now....hopefully you, too.

**long-haired-hippie-freak- **Awww! Thanks! I was just writing the first paragraph of the chapter when I got your review...so now I'm typing as fast as I can! =D

**Dark Nadeshiko- **Yeah...I feel sorry for them. It never works out. And it REALLY won't work out now.

Here's the story.))

An awkward silence passed between them. Lily's anger faded, leaving only her still-thriving love for James. But James couldn't bring himself to forgive her that easily. He could understand she had felt left out. Maybe if she had gone to a guy he didn't know. But Remus...that was going a little too far.

"So...we forgive and forget?" Lily asked, somewhat timidly.

"I can forgive, Lily. But I can't forget." James said simply. He gave Lily an awkward smile, and heading back to the Great Hall. He spotted Sirius and Theia, but didn't quite feel like heading over. Remus was just behind the two. Now he really didn't want to talk to them. Instead, he veered away, and spotted Tara chatting with some of her friends.

She waved at James as he headed over.

"Are you okay?" She asked, remembering how he had zoned out, and then left.

"I'm fine." James assured her. He was lying. His stomach was a churning mass and he felt ill. He put on a big smile, and Tara introduced him to her friends.

"James, all my friends." she introduced. James knew them all from Care of Magical Creatures class, where all the seventh years shared a lesson. Just then, the Weird Sisters began a quick and catchy beat. Tara turned to one of her friends, a short dark-skinned girl with long braided black hair.

"Oh! I love this song!" Tara said to her friend. James overheard, and turned to Tara.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked. There was a pang of guilt in his stomach, but he ignored it. Tara wasn't at all like Elle. And after Lily dancing with Remus...there wasn't much hope of them. Tara was surprised. She gazed up at James.

"Sure." she answered. The two headed to the dance floor, with Tara's friends looking amazed. Tara rested her head on his shoulder, smiling happily. James realized how small she was, as he held her in his arms. And after Elle's display, the dancing seemed amazing. The song ended, and Tara looked up at James, smiling.

"Thanks for the dance." James said. Tara smiled.

"Anytime." she said. They gazed at each other for a long time in silence. Meanwhile, Tara's friends were giggling and chatting.

"They're such a cute couple! They're perfect together!" The dark skinned girl giggled.

"Emma's right. But what about Lily Evans?" A girl called Kathleen asked.

"I don't know. They were cute together, too." Kate answered. All three girls sighed, slightly envious of their friend, but glad she had found James.

"It's about time Tara likes somebody." Emma said. The conversation stopped as James and Tara headed back to the group. The Weird Sisters had stopped playing; the dance was over.

"See you tomorrow?" Tara said hopefully to James.

"Yeah. I'll walk you to your dorm." he replied. The two headed to the Ravenclaw dormitory. As the portrait swung open, they gazed at each other again. Then James leaned down and kissed her cheek gently.

"See you." he said, heading off.

"Bye."

Sirius had been peering around the cornerm watching. Theia was right behind him.

"Did they kiss?" she whispered. Sirius nodded quickly, then stepped aroudn the corner as Tara went into her dorm.

"Prongs! How'd your night go?" Sirius asked. Theia appeared at his side. James thought about the beginning..how horrible it had been. How Lily had danced with his friend, and how he realized she had hurt him too much this time. He was giving up on her. And then near the end, with Tara, how the dance was amazing. He settled for the middle.

"It was okay."

"What about Lily?" Theia pressed. James frowned slightly, his mood dampening.

"She hurt me too much this time. Good night." he said, then headed to his Head dorm alone.


	16. The Bath

((Same disclaimer.

**musicgirl141- **I know. But it'll get better in the end.. I mean, they marry each other. Hehe. Oh, and do you mean when James wanted to find her to ask her if he was Captain? If so, he found her. But I thought that conversation would be boring, so in the Quidditch chapter I just said he was Captain.

**otakuprincess**- Aw! You make me feel so appreciated. Thanks! And yeah, James without Lily makes me sad, but she lost him. Keep reading though..there might be a twist.

Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming! They're so fun to read. Here's the next chapter.))

The next week was not a good one for Lily. Everywhere she went she got pity looks from other students. She didn't mind that so much, but James was ignoring her. She had never cried so much in her life. And worst of all, he seemed oblivious to the hurt he was causing in her.

Care of Magical Creatures soon became her least favourite class as the week continued. She watched as James and Tara took care of a Niffler together, laughing and having fun. The Niffler began to dig, and soon Tara was covered in dirt. James brushed the dirt off of her face softly, and they drew in for a kiss. It was a long one.

"Lily. Focus." Theia said gently. Her, Sirius and Remus were having fun with their Niffler as it dug through the earth.

"I can't." Lily said softly. She felt the tears coming on again. "When they're together, they're so happy. They're a better match than James and I could have ever been." Lily said quietly.

"I don't know about that. But it happened. You can't do anything about it." Theia said, her full attention now on Lily.

"I love him. And I feel like I should be mad at Tara. Like I should hate her. But she's too nice...she doesn't deserve my anger." Lily continued. She hadn't heard Theia's comment. Theia sighed, and gave Lily a hug. When she released her friend, Lily continued.

"And Remus is awkward around me now because he feels guilty. And James is ignoring him. And I've ruined our group." Lily finished quietly. Theia didn't know what to say. For the rest of the class, Lily was silent. She focused on the Niffler, but not even it's adorable antics could cheer her up. When class finally ended, Lily was relieved. She went to the library where the peace and quiet could soothe her.

James had no idea what Lily was going through. He was making a point not to look at her; he was still angry. He wasn't speaking to Remus, either. Instead, he was spending almost every moment of the day with Tara and her friends, occasionally talking to Theia and Sirius when they weren't with Lily or Remus.

When Care of Magical Creatures ended, James was hot and sweaty, like the rest of the class, from being outside in the sun.

"You look like you need a swim. Hogwarts should have a swimming pool." Tara grinned.

"There's a bathtub in my dorm and it's huge. I say we take a dip there."

"Bathing suits on." Tara said, giggling.

"Okay." James said, and they headed up to his dorm. Sirius was waiting by Sir Cadogan.

"Hey, James. I need a shower; I'm roasting. And your shower is the bomb. Let me in will you?"

"Fine. But you're going in Lily's room 'cause we're taking a bath in mine." James said, and Sir Cadogan swung open.

"Accio bathing suit." Taras aid as they entered. Seconds later, a hot pink bathing suit zoomed into the Dorm through the open portrait hole. Cadogan closed, and Sirius headed for Lily's shower, locking the door behind him.

James and Tara headed to his bathroom, and as Tara changed into her bathing suit, James filled up the tub.

"No peeking while I change." Tara ordered, smiling. As soon as she was in her suit, James got into his. James had put the tub on Mist setting, so the room quickly filled with mist. They got into the deep, cold bathtub together, completely hidden by the mist.

"Aw, I can't see how skimpy your bathing suit is." James remarked, jokingly. But even so, his manhood grew erect, having seen her briefly before the mist settled in.

"I can't even see you...hold on. Is that you? Tara asked, reaching out.

"Ow!" James suddenly cried. Tara had poked him in the eye.

"Sorry!" Tara said, wading over closer to James. Up close, she could see him through the mist. He held her close, ignoring the usual pains in his manhood. Tara looked really pretty in her suit.

Meanwhile, Lily was sweating in the library. She couldn't concentrate on her books, and headed up to the dormitory. Entering, she headed up to her room, to find the bathroom door locked. Instead of using Alohomora, she called out.

"Theia?" she asked, wondering how Theia had gotten in.

"No. Sirius." came the faint reply. "I'm in here...don't come in unless you want to see me nude."

"Ew. No. I'll use the other bathroom." Lily said, grinning. She turned and left, leaving Sirius playfully disappointed. She headed into James' bathroom, which was unlocked, and was amazed by all the mist. She approached the bathtub, wonderign why the Mist settign was on. She turned it off, and instantly all the mist parted. Too late she realized that James might have been bathing. She saw him and Tara kissing in the bathtub. With the sudden absense of mist, they looked around, surprised. James spotted Lily, and sprung out of the bathtub as she turned and fled.

As James lept out of the tub, his baggy bathing suit bottoms fell off, floating in the water. He didn't notice in his hurry to catch Lily. He caught up with her, and forced her to look at him. Her green eyes were filled with tears, and seeing James naked didn't help.

"YOUR FUCKING HER NOW?" Lily screamed. Again, she wasn't one to swear usually. But this situtation called for it. James seemed to realize that, too.

"I'm not shagging her. We were in the tub 'cause it's massive and like a pool. With our bathing suits on. Mine fell off when I chased after you and I didn't notice." he said calmly. "And why did you come in here anyways?"

"Sirius was in my bathroom. I didn't think you'd be in yours...I didn't really think. I turned off the mist, thinking you'd left it on and I see you kissing her." Lily paused for breath, feeling her emotions roaring again. "You've really hurt me, James. I love you, and you're making-out with Tara everywhere I go."

James had nothing to say to that. He felt a searing pain in his stomach, and he almost doubled over. Then he realized it was his heart. He had been packing layers of ice around it where Lily was concerned this past week, and it was all melting away.

"Why do you do this to me, Lily? Everytime I tell myself I can't have you, you convince me it's possible. I have a girlfriend now. I can't leave her...for all I know, tomorrow you'll be mad at me for something else." James said quietly, feeling near tears himself as he watched Lily. He heard a a soft sigh behind him, and turned. Tara was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, holding his suit. Wordlessly, she passed it to James, and he slipped it back on, blushing only slightly. After a moment of silence, Tara spoke.

"I like you alot, James. But Lily's been your love for seven years. You had a row, and now you're dating me. But as much as I like this, I don't want to come in between you two. Everybody fights, you know. It doesn't mean you two aren't meant for each other. And the story of the dance has been going around the school, so I've heard about it. I think you two should forgive each other, and please...forgive Remus, James."


	17. Sorting Things Out

((JK Rowling created these characters, not me. The few I did create have already been mentioned in the disclaimer for other chapters. Please read and review, it makes me write faster. Hint, hint. Hehe.

**endlessromance**- I know what you mean. I couldn't let Lily hate Tara because I designed Tara's looks and personality after my friend Tara, IRL. I needed a character that could take James without making readers mad.. so I hope that worked! Thanks for your review again!

**lil' lily- **Wow. I don't know how you guys do this, you take the ideas out of my head as soon as I have them!

**jane- **Good to know. I still don't know why it doesn't show for you...but glad you found a way around it.

**yer-blues- **Trust me, I am. =P

**siriusllydepressed-** Thanks! That's like...an honor for me. Only a few days ago I was thrilled because I had my first review!

**Elizabeth Radcliffe-** Yeah, that's what I was thinking when I wrote it. Tara had to be a complete opposite of Elle.

**ashley- **Glad you think so, it was fun to write. =D

**Piper Fanatic- **Thanks. I was going to use the name Piper for a rusty colored cat--Lily's cat, actually. But my cat, Penny, was on my lap while I was writing that, so I gave her Penny's colors. But I like your name. Hehehe.

**lockeness-** I'm a helpless romantic.. I have to write stories with some romance in them or else I get bored of writing really quickly. I'm not sure why, but romance in a story seems to make in better, in my opinion. I guess because it makes for a thick plot..

**poizin- **Great review. Sure, you can use Theia. I just don't like when people don't ask, and take all the credit. But go ahead, and thanks for asking!

**Boo2- **Yup. Again, Tara had to be nice, or else James and Lily would have never gotten a chance again...there'd be no Harry!

Thansk for all the reviews, keep them coming! =P))

Even though Tara did not come out and say it directly, James knew they were over. Tara had seen right through him. She knew that deep in his heart, he still loved Lily. There was an awkward tension in the air, but Sirius appeared in the doorway. Oblivious to the scene that was unfolding, he marched on in.

"I hope you're happy, you two. You took all the cold water. And who wants a warm shower on a bloody hot day?" Sirius asked. Then he noticed Lily.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, gazing from Lily to James to Tara and back.

"Now's not the time, Padfoot...we're solving things." James said. Just then, Theia peeked her head into the room.

"Oh yeah. I let Theia in. I could here her arguing with Sir Cadogan from in the shower. I figured she wanted in." Sirius said, grinning.

"So. We're solving things?" Theia asked brightly. Lily couldn't help but smile at her friend's merry mood. Theia had been doing a lot of cheering up lately, and Lily hoped things would straighten out so she could have a good time with Theia again.

"Yes." Tara said, answering Theia's question. "And I think I should be going now." she added.

"Tara..." James began.

"You understand, don't you? There's no hard feelings. I know you two were meant to be." Tara said softly. She turned, and gave James a hug. He didn't move for a second, and then he hugged her back firmly. As soon as he released her, Tara smiled at the others, then headed down the stairs. In the silence, they headed the portrait door open, and the shut. Tara was gone.

Lily looked tentatively at James. He held her gaze. Green met hazel, and neither looked away. And then, almost as if on cue, they smiled. At first, it was a shy sort of smile. And then it burst into a full grin.

All of a sudden, Lily felt exhausted.The past week had really taken it's toll on her, and all of a sudden, she was exhausted. She walked closer to James, and gave him a tight hug. And with her face against his neck, she began to drift off.

"Long hug." she heard Sirius comment. And then Theia's giggles sounded.

"She fallen asleep!" Theia said.

"Good. She needs rest." Sirius remarked. Almost from a distance, Lily felt herself being rested on a bed, and tucked in. Then, she heard and felt no more.

((Sorry, this chapter was pretty short. I was really tired when I wrote it last night, and I ended it quickly...but then I didn't even post it. Oh well. Here you go.))


	18. Moony and Toony

((Same disclaimer...new addition, though, because of poizin's last review. You can use a character that I made up only if you ask permission, and I agree. And of course, feel free to use Lily and the Marauders. I didn't create them. Please read and review. Oh, and the turtleneck-cutting scene was from a movie. I don't remember which, or else I'd give them credit. It had Jack Nicholson in it, though. But I didn't make that part up. The rest is mine.))

Lily awoke the next morning, feeling happy. At first, she had no idea what the light flutter was in her stomach. Recognizing it as pure joy, she leapt out of James Potter's bed. She noticed, with satisfaction, that he had not slept in his bed, while she did. But she wouldn't have minded anymore. She knew he wasn't trying to get in her knickers.

She got into the shower, and stood there, letting the warm water wash over her body. A few minutes had gone by before she realized she hadn't even shampooed her hair. She had been standing there, thinking about James. And how Tara was possibly the nicest girl she'd ever met...excluding Theia, of course. Lily would have to thank Theia for her support the past week. She needed to thank Tara, too, for being genuine and selfless when Lily needed it most. Humming softly to herself, Lily began to shampoo her fiery hair.

After she got out of the shower, she into the dorm, expecting to see James there. He wasn't. Puzzled, she looked into the Common room, and saw him asleep on the couch. Like the last time. She woke up him gently. Like the last time.

"Thanks." Lily said. Which was unlike the last time, when she hadn't thought of thanking him for not going into her room. James understood, and nodded. He sat up on the chair, and looked straight at Lily. Still standing, Lily bent over, and planted a kiss right on his lips. And then another, the next one was longer. And again. James pulled her into him, as she sat onto the coach. Their lips met again and again, and each time, Lily felt a flutter in her stomach. Their kisses started coming firmer, and their tongues danced in their mouths.

James broke the kiss against his will. There was a pounding in his head, but he forced himself away from Lily.

"Wait…I need to apologize... " he said quietly.

"Don't." Lily said. All was forgiven with their talk of yesterday. Grinning, James started the kisses again. He left kisses down her neck, and on her shoulders, leaving Lily moaning and completely at his command. Suddenly, Lily knew exactly what she wanted to do. She slipped out of her robes, revealing a sky blue turtleneck and jeans.

"Are you sure?" James asked, stopping to look intently at her. She gave a firm nod, pulling him closer to her. The turtleneck was tight, to tight to slip off.

"Cut it." Lily said determinedly. James reached for his wand, and it grew red hot at the tip. Gently, he slashed right down the middle of her top, and began to pull away the two pieces that remained. A light pink bra was revealed, and gently James slipped it off. He began the kisses again, leaving a trail along her collarbone, and down her chest. Lily let out a long moan, her fingers running wildly through his hair. There was a knock on the portrait of sir Cadogan, and his yelling met their ears.

"Get back! You'll pass over my dead body!" Sir Cadogan yelled valiantly. And then Theia's voice called.

"Lily! James! You'll never guess what we saw! Come quick!"

James sighed. Lily squirmed her way out from under him, and threw on her robes over her bra.

"Coming." Lily called back, as she grabbed her wand, and headed out the portrait. James followed quickly.

"Hey, Lily. Why a turtleneck when we're having really hot weather?" James said softly, a teasing look in his eyes.

"Well, it is January. It's not my fault of the weather is messed up. It should be pretty cold out." Lily returned, grinning. They turned expectantly to Theia and Sirius.

"Where's Moony?" James asked. He still had to apologize to Remus for the dance.

"Nice observation, Prongs. That's why we're here." Sirius said.

"Come on. We have to go to the library!" Theia grinned. Her and Sirius took off, with Lily and James following. They slowed as they entered the library. Madam Pince burst into a grin at the sight of Lily and James, but said nothing as they entered quietly. Theia and Sirius quickly swooped over and into an aisle to hide behind a bookcase. Then the raced to the next one, acting like spies.

"What is this, a James Bond movie?" Lily asked, groaning. James had no idea what she meant, he had never seen a Muggle movie. The two followed Theia and Sirius until they drew near the back of the library. And to their amazement, Remus was sitting and reading a book. Well, there wasn't anything unusual about that. But sharing a table, were Peter and Leilanni, and beside Remus was none other than Tara.

Theia and Sirius turned to Lily and James expectantly.

"You've been spying? Why not say hi?" Lily asked.

"We wanted to make sure you two were okay. I mean, Remus and Tara?" Theia said quietly.

"I'm glad, actually." Lily remarked. James nodded in agreement. Then all four stepped away from the bookcase, and greeted the other four. Only Remus didn't return the greet, he just watched James silently. He figured that if James was going to be hostile, he wasn't going to waste his time acting friendly...not matter how much he wanted to.

"Listen, Moony. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I understand why you danced with Lily, and I'm actually glad you did it. If you didn't, it would still be awkward between us." James said.

There was an awkward silence, broken only by loud laughter coming from Sirius, moments later.

"What? Lily asked, turning to Sirius. It was a serious situation, and he was laughing?

"Sorry. I just noticed, Tara's reading a Chudley Cannons comic book. And she's hanging out with Moony; probably dating..." Here, Tara and Remus exchanged embarassed looks. "ITS MOONY AND TOONY!" Sirius burst out, roaring with laughter. There was a moments silence, but a rush of laughter was the response as they all made the connection betweeen comic books and toons. Peter was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I don't get it." Peter said sadly. Sirius heaved an exasperated sigh, and was abotut to explain, when Remus spoke.

"I accept your apology. I can see why you were angry." Remus said. He and Prongs grinned.

"So what's the scoop with you two, anyways?" Sirius asked. Theia jabbed him in the ribs for being for being so forward.

"We're not dating." Tara said, suddenly shy. Remus started to blush.

"Why not?" Sirius asked. Neither had an answer to that. "Oh! James has the Quidditch Cup match coming up against Hufflepuff. If Gryffindor wins, you two have to admit you're going out.." He said, grinning.

"And Gryffindor won't lose." Lily supplied. She gave James a hug, and he kissed the top of her head.

"But if they do, you guys can lie about it all you want." Sirius finished. There was a giggle from Theia, as Tara's face turned bright red. She turned to look at Remus, who grinned back at her.

"Deal." She said.


	19. Together Forever

((JK Rowling created the characters except for the few I mentioned earlier. It's the same disclaimer.))

**littledead-** One last chapter 'cause you gave me a muffin. =D . Well, actually, even though the story kinda wound up there, this is the final chapter.

**fuzzycat982-** Aw, I love how you guys act so sad!

**SecretlyBeautiful- **Ah, I knew somebody would hate her. That's why I decided she'd give up James for Lily. Glad to hear you like her now!

((Aw. I'm gonna miss my readers. I hope you'll all tune in for my next story.. even though I can't decide on the characters to use. Maybe Harry/Ginny/Draco. Or Fred/George/Angelina/Katie/Alicia. Or somebody else. What do you guys think? I won't mind if you hate my next story. =P. Now I've done Harry/Cho, Cedric/Cho, and Lily/James.))

The Gryffindor team mounted their brooms and kicked up into the sky. The air was warm, and the wind ruffled their crimson robes. The bright yellow robes of the Hufflepuff team soared into the air to join the red.  
  
The crowd was roaring, James could hardly hear Madam Hooch blow the whistle. He gazed down at the stands, and saw Lily, gazing up at him. Her green eyes were dancing; her red hair was whipping into her face as the wind blew. James grinned, and waved. She waved back.

Now focused on the game, he saw Allan, the other Seeker and also Theia's ex-boyfriend flying in circles. Allan was a good Seeker, and James would have to be careful. He searched the pitch constantly, stopping only to check the score as the announced shouted out 'Gryffindor Scores!' three times and 'Hufflepuff Scores!' five times.

Lily watched James nervously. She really wanted him to win; even more than Remus and Tara. They were holding hands one bench higher than Lily, Theia and Sirius. They had already decided if James won, they'd date, and if James won, they'd date anyways. Remus was tended to be shy, unlike James, but Tara really liked him.

Behind Tara sat her original group of friends, all cheering hoarsely. They wanted Gryffindor to win, too, because they knew Tara was in love. And, of course, only Remus and Tara knew they would still date if Gryffindor lost.

Theia and Sirius were holding hands on the bench beside Lily. And when the game had a little spell where neither team scored, they gave their undivided attention to kissing. Earlier on in the year, Lily would have felt uncomfortable sitting beside her best friend while that was happening. Now Lily just grinned, but kept her eyes on the game.

Lily tapped Theia's shoulder, and Theia pulled away from Sirius with a soft 'Mmmm', and turned to watch the game. James had suddenly taken a sharp dive, and was quickly flying down to the grassy pitch, his arm outstretched.

Allan, the Hufflepuff Seeker spotted James dive, and looped around once, before copying. He didn't see the Snitch, but the look of intense concentration on the Gryffindor Seeker's face assured him it was there. His broom was faster, and he quickly drew even with James. James glanced at Allan only seconds away from crashing to the dirt, and pulled out of the dive. Allan crash-landed onto the dirt, having fallen literally in two ways. He had fallen for the Wronski Feint, one of the newest tricks in the book.

After a quick glance at the pitch to asure Allan was shaken, but not injured, James grinned. He spotted the real Snitch high in the sky, and soared up towards it. A desperate Hufflepuff Beater clubbed a bludger at James, but it went wide, and headed, instead, for Gryffindor Chaser, Josh Hamilton. Josh dodged it effortlessly, and stopped to watch his Seeker.

The pitch was silent, most of the players had frozen, as James gracefully outstretched his hand. He caught the Snitch, and the crowd erupted into loud cheers. A bludger headed for him, but he didn't see it until it was too late. The Gryffindor hero was knocked off his broom, and went spinning to the ground.

"James!" Lily cried, leaping to her feet. She rushed out of the crowd and onto the pitch. Madam Pomfrey had beat Lily to him, and James was already awake. Lily was filled with relief as he stood up. Seeing Lily, he grinned. The Snitch beat frantically in his hand, and he only released it to tilt her chin up gently, and kiss her on the lips. The stands went wild. The only people not cheering themselves hoarse were Elle and her group. Elle watched in horror, and Lily kissed James back in the middle of the pitch, for all to see.

Although not on the pitch, Tara and Remus exchanged joyous looks, and quickly kissed. They broke apart, and spotted Sirius and Theia watching.

"You saw the score, didn't you? Gryffindor won!." Tara said, exasperated but delighted. Remus kissed her again, lightly on the cheek. Not to be outdone, Sirius turned to Theia and gave her a long kiss.

Meanwhile, on the center of the pitch, James Potter had scooped Lily into his arms and was carrying her off the field. Her arms were around his neck and they were gazing happily into each other's eyes. At that moment, they knew they'd be together forever.


	20. Authors Note

_Stay tuned for more.._


End file.
